tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Conner
Lt. Thomas Conner is a ally of the Cyber V Rangers and part of the military personnel of Fort Myers, secretly reporting to Commander Cruger. Biography Assigned to Fort Myers on the recommendation of Anubis "Doggie" Cruger in the wake of the Venturas' secret being revealed, Lt. Conner was first seen communicating with a mysterious superior. He arrived the same day as the first battle with the Master of Weapons (sardonically asking if this was what Sauder had wanted them to see), and reported to his mysterious superior that his infiltration was complete. Lt. Conner was next seen telling Jeremy that June was on base and wanted to see him. He assisted the Twins and Private Pei in protecting Walter's father from a Dread attack on the base. He subsequently reported in, saying that all was going according to plan. Conner was assigned as Matt Venturas's bodyguard during a Dread attack, but was overpowered by Infiltrator and found unconscious in a bathroom. He was hospitalized, but continued observation, warning that time was running out. His superior was finally revealed as Commander Cruger. As he recovered, Conner regretted not being able to do more to save Mai, but Anya said there was nothing they could have done. Later, he followed the Venturas twins to meet Alpha 5, and discovered not only their newest official project, but the existence of Operation T, which he relayed to Cruger. Conner developed a friendly relationship with the Rangers, beating Jeremy at pool several times during their off day. During the first few appearances of the Techno Rangers, Cruger contacted him again, assigning him to find the Venturases' secret lab before Alphabet Soup could get their hands on it. He succeeded, and sent the coordinates to Cruger. Later, when the Twins were held up by Winters' Commandroids, Conner intervened to help, revealing his connection to SPD and offering to hold the robots off while the pair helped the team. They accepted, and hurried on to their secret lab as he fought (though Wendy threatened to kill him if he died). He fought for some time, but eventually ran out of ammunition--but Kat arrived just in time to bail him out. The two returned to the War Room, and soon after joined the Rangers in the park. Conner continued to help from the base, particularly during the Horizon War, when he and Alpha 5 worked to bring the communications system back online. The pair seemed to get along well, though Conner didn't understand how Alpha could be crying during Jake and Wendy's wedding. As his superiors analyzed Venja for weaknesses, Conner suggested getting a piece of her to study, like one of her wire tentacles, and Dr. Manx agreed. When SlaveDriver took the Cyber Rangers, Lt. Conner collaborated with Mai to find a way to rescue them, ultimately taking her and an injured Takuya out in the Code Rover so Kyubizord could track the Rangers. He was ultimately just glad to help instead of manning a screen for a change. Personality Lt. Conner is mysterious, maintaining a controlled, unemotional attitude both in public and private, though he does have a snarky side. Talents and Abilities Aside from military training, Lt. Conner is a talented infiltrator and spy. Appearance Lt. Conner is a burly African-American, with a military style haircut and brown eyes. He is only 20 years old.